The Archives: Mystery
by Dragonman30
Summary: The Spiders Riders return to Arachna from a long adventure only to find that the entire city's populous is missing, along with the Infectids and the people of Nuuma.


Spider Riders: The Archives Part 1

After he defeated the evil lord Mantid, the hero known as Hunter Steel would go on to have many more adventures. Unbeknownst to him however, his actions were growing the affection of Oracle Handmaiden twins, Corona and Aqune, and he would soon have to choose who to have by his side. But the challenge they faced in this story would change their relationships forever, for better or for worse. It starts out with the team returning from a very tiring adventure, expecting a warm welcome. What they got however was very different than what they expected.

Hunter gave a puzzled look,"Is this Arachna?", he asked.

"Yes," Prince Lumen replied," but I'm not sure what we missed."

They searched the castle and village for someone with answers, but they couldn't find anyone. The city was completely deserted.

"Maybe the Infectids attacked?", asked a very confused Corona.

"Under Grasshop's rule? Never.", said Magma in response.

"Plus there would have been signs of battle, but everything is untouched.", Igneous remarked,"Well, apart from some things that look as if they were dropped."

"Dropped?", Aqune asked," like what?"

"Pots, pans, laundry. The objects look as if the people holding them were snatched out of thin air."

"I've seen something like this,", Magma stated,"something like this happened to me in the Forest of Bewilderment, things would disappear as if they never existed in the first place."

"Arachna is not a hallucination.", Lumen said in retort,"I'm fairly sure of that."

"Then how could everyone disappear like…", Corona was about to say before she was interrupted by a mysterious approaching figure.

"Igneous!", said the man. The man was wearing a hood which he removed after catching up with the Spider Riders. It was General Slate.

"Slate! how was your trip to Nuuma?", asked Igneous, who was very relieved to see his friend was okay.

"Not good I'm afraid, the entire population of Nuuma is gone!"

"Gone, how?", Magma asked.

"Probably in a similar fashion to this.", Lumen assumed. Slate was confused.

"Now that you mention it, it looked almost exactly like this."

"So now we have two countries who's populous is missing.", Aqune said.

"Better make that three.", Slate said.

"What!?", everyone yelled.

"I just remembered, on my way here I talked to Buguese who said the same thing happened to the Infectids."

"Okay we have got to find out what is going on." Hunter said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Hunter. We need to find out what happened.", Shadow, Hunter's spider said.

"How? Where do we begin?", Igneous asked. Just then, a mysterious shadow appeared.

"Spider Riders!", it said,"The people of the three kingdoms have been archived, their life stories are being recorded as we speak."

"Who are you!? What are you going to do with them!", Hunter yelled.

"Oh silly me! Where are my manners? I am the Archiver, think of me as a librarian, recording and studying the Inner World and its inhabitants.", the Archiver answered,"Once I am done with that I will harvest their soles. As for my agenda for doing this, that will be revealed if you can find me."

"We will!", said Magma in retort. He tried to attack the Archiver, with no success.

"Good luck.", the Archiver said smiling,"You'll need it."

And with that he disappeared.

"What do we do?", Corona asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We find him and save the world, again.", Shadow answered, having that "duh" look on his face.

"How? We don't even know where he is.", Aqune replied.

"I guess we'll find out, but we have to look for something to find it."

That marked the beginning of their adventure to find this mysterious figure known as the Archiver. It took a very long time, and they ended up inadvertently saving one of Arachna's allies, but that's another story for another time. Finally they found the Archiver's lair, which it is at this point that our store must stop until next time. What do think will happen to the Spider Riders? Will the dark secret's of the Archives break them? Or will they find the Archiver, along with some answers. Find out next time when the story unfolds.


End file.
